Meu anti-clichê total
by Calls
Summary: Fora completamente inusitado e profundamente coincidente que Shura acabou numa missão com Shina na maravilhosa e romântica Veneza, embora Camus sugerisse que foi o destino e Saga com toda sua finesse, uma puta sorte.


**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Então, esta fic é um presente especialmente para mim, não é meu aniversário ou coisa parecida, mas ela me surgiu agora e eu não poderia esperar até os últimos dias de dezembro pra postar não é? Bom de qualquer forma espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

**Meu anti-clichê total**

Shura olhou para sua pequena salinha satisfeito com o que via, ele tinha reorganizado o lugar de uma maneira que sua poltrona favorita ficasse no ângulo certo entre a janela e a mesinha de centro, a outra poltrona ficava do lado oposto a ela e sofá de dois lugares de frente para estas.

Sentou-se confortavelmente apoiando os braços e esticando as pernas sobre a mesinha, suspirando fundo finalmente relaxando depois de um dia exaustivo de treinos no qual ele "sem querer " deslocou o nariz de Milo pela terceira vez em menos de 15 dias, fazendo com que Camus pedisse para ele ser mais discreto ou então mirar outro órgão, no entanto não seria mais necessário tomar tanto cuidado já que fora banido dos treinamentos por uma semana e enquanto isso Saga poderia tomar o lugar de Shura e mandar partes de Milo para uma outra dimensão se possível.

Um barulho na cozinha chamou sua atenção, até então acreditava que estava sozinho em sua casa, ele nem ia se dar o trabalho de levantar, se alguém tentaria alguma coisa contra sua vida, deveria ao menos ter a decência saber onde ele estava e não começar por suas panelas, de qualquer forma ele reconheceu o cosmo do gatuno em sua cozinha ou melhor da gatuna, pois Shina vinha surgindo do corredor mastigando um pedaço de bolo e segurando um envelope branco com detalhes dourados.

Ela se deitou no sofá enfiando todo o bolo na boca, enchendo as bochechas enquanto comia, uma coisa muito feminina de se fazer na frente de um homem, aliás. Limpando as mãos na roupa abriu o envelope que, claro, não se endereçava a ela.

- Humm, o lagartinho vai se casar com a moça chinesa- ela disse assim que conseguiu engolir a massa em sua boca- E, olha só, você é o padrinho!- continuou abrindo um sorriso. Só então foi que ele se levantou e pegou o que com certeza era o convite de casamento de Shiryu com Shunrei. Sorriu voltando a se sentar.

Realmente Shura gostava de Shiryu, dos cinco retardados ele era o melhor, Hyoga tinha um relacionamento medonho com sua mãe morta e congelada no fundo do mar, Shun era com certeza o mais demente de todos, por mais que tenha uma defesa exemplar e possa fazer um trem nos trilhos entrando em um túnel e ainda soltando fumaça, o homem não crescia e tinha uma tendência ao desespero e choro só acalmado pelo seu irmão, e por falar nele, Ikki era um revoltado e fodido, o capricorniano acredita piamente que ele ainda vai surrar seu irmão, só pra vê-lo engolir o choro, não antes de enterrar a mãe de Hyoga em um local totalmente apropriado, cortar os cabelos imensos de Shiryu e por consequência enfia-los na garganta de Seiya, o fazendo calar a boca e se alimentar, porque era só isso que ele fazia, gritar e pedir forças. Enfim, Shiryu ainda se salvava por ser o único a ter um cérebro realmente funcionante, embora ele nunca fosse capaz de se manter vestido, com o escudo inteiro e enxergando.

- É, parece que sou- displicentemente ele jogou o convite na mesa e se recostou novamente na poltrona e fechou os olhos, curtindo o pouco de silêncio que logo seria quebrado pela Amazona, Shura só esperava que durasse pelo menos quatro minutos, o que seria um recorde.

- Como foi o treinamento hoje?

Shura sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo, seria esperar muito dela.

- Foi bom.- respondeu dando de ombros

- Humm- Shina pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e passou a enrolá-la, se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando diretamente para ele- E você encontrou com Milo? - mesmo sabendo a resposta, ela perguntou só para ver o queixo dele se contrair.

- Obviamente- foi a resposta curta, seca e um pouco grave.

- Humm- ela prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes meio que pensando no que perguntar- E você...

- Sim e você já sabe disso mulher – falou ele a cortando- Então fique quieta agora porque eu quero descansar- terminou com um pouco de raiva, voltando a fechar os olhos e reposicionar as pernas na mesinha, dando claramente a conversa por encerrada.

Shura certamente não poderia esperar que ela lhe obedecesse e não foi surpresa nenhuma ouvir os movimentos dela na sala, surpreendente foi uma almofada voadora acertando a cara do Cavaleiro. Os olhos dele se abriram chocados, só não reclamou da gracinha dela, porque a dita cuja sorria mordendo o lábio inferior e sorriso este que o cavaleiro particularmente adorava.

Shina caminhou até ele e se sentou em seu colo, Shura se ajeitou sobre a poltrona, passou os braços pelas pernas e ombros dela trazendo-a mais para si, ela deitou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço deixando lá um pequeno beijo, as mãos do cavaleiro passaram a fazer pequenos círculos na coxa dela e ela apenas inalou mais um pouco dele.

Fora completamente inusitado e profundamente coincidente que Shura acabou numa missão com Shina na maravilhosa e romântica Veneza, embora Camus sugerisse que foi o destino e Saga com toda sua finesse, uma puta sorte. A princípio seria Shaka o acompanhante de Shina, no entanto ele foi acometido por uma gripe dos diabos, logo pensaram em Camus, mas foi declinado porque este se encontrava preso catalogando uma infinidade de livros e pergaminhos e todos os tipos de revistas em quadrinhos existentes no santuário desde os tempos em que Shion ainda era uma mera parte armazenada em seu pai, então Atena preparou uma lista com os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro a procura dos candidatos, apesar de Mu ser um candidato perfeito ele tinha dois círculos no meio da testa que o deixavam reconhecido, Aldebaran era muito... e Shina era muito... que enfim não dava, como a deusa era uma pessoa super paciente ela pulou oito casas e chegou logo em capricórnio, porque afinal Shura fazia o que ela pedia mesmo e já até tinha participado em uma outra missão com ela junto com Saga e Camus e Aiolos, além disso Shura era Shura e pronto, tudo sempre ficaria certo.

Uma hora depois os dois estavam de frente a Atena que lhe passava as coordenadas da missão, passado o choque e a indignação repentina, Shura saiu arrastando pelo cotovelo uma espantada e boquiaberta Shina. Ela ainda parecia estar em igual estado quando sentou ao seu lado dentro do avião, de fato ele também não estava confortável com a situação toda, afinal de contas não era comum que uma missão requeresse está casado e em plena lua de mel com alguém, ele reconheceu que nunca fora preparado para aquilo.

Os primeiros dias transcorreram perfeitamente bem, mas então vieram à ruína: os beijos, ele tinha que beijá-la eventualmente pelo bem do disfarce, e as coisas foram se complicando a medida que percebiam que eles se encaixavam tão bem um no outro, que ele tinha um cheiro que a enlouquecia, que ela era pequena e macia, que ele era gentil, firme e encantador, que o sorriso dela o aquecia, que os beijos deles seriam eternos e tinham gosto de casa, conforto e família.

Voltaram para o Santuário depois de cumprida a missão com sucesso, nenhum dos dois deixou claro o que estava acontecendo com eles, ambos eram orgulhosos demais para isso, mas sabiam que havia acontecido algo importante em Veneza que adentrava a alma e que crescia a cada olhar e cumprimento a distância. Então Saga percebeu uma diferença no capricorniano e Marin estava tendo problemas com a falta de atenção de Shina, Camus ofereceu seus conselhos, Cassius deu todo tipo de apoio e Shura simplesmente a recebeu em seus braços de novo pronto pra nunca mais soltá-la.

Alguns cavaleiros estranharam de início, o homem de Atena e a mulher brava juntos era um tanto impensado, mas logo se acostumaram com a ideia, menos Milo que achou aquela porcaria toda uma grande merda, o cavaleiro acreditava que ela ainda tinha uma paixonite por ele e decidiu que não iria perdê-la pro espanhol, principalmente porque na arte da sedução e conquista ele era o melhor e o outro não teria chance. Suas táticas não foram nada apreciadas pela Amazona, que o cortava sem a menor piedade ou carinho e muito menos por Shura, que chegou as vias de fato quando Milo teve o descaramento de envolve-la por trás em pleno pátio de treinamento. Foi uma confusão dos diabos, primeiro porque Shina lhe deu uma cotovelada entre as costelas furiosa e depois Shura chegou com sua velocidade, espantosa, disposto a partir o escorpião no meio. O restante dos cavaleiros tiveram que reagir e estranhamente foi Saga quem começou a apartar a briga, Aiolos e Camus tentavam segurar Shura, Afrodite e Mu seguravam a Milo, mas como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas ele conseguiu se soltar desferindo um soco acertando Saga no lugar de Shura, por puro instinto ou talvez inteligência Aiolos, Camus, Mu e Afrodite deram um passo para trás, os outros cavaleiros prenderam a respiração e arregalaram os olhos, aproveitando-se da desatenção do momento Shura deu um murro em Milo o deixando no chão desacordado e de nariz quebrado no chão. Daquele dia em diante Shura já havia quebrado mais duas vezes o nariz dele.

Shina correu a mão pelo peito dele e a pousou sobre o queixo, esticou um pouco a cabeça e colou seus lábios aos dele.

-Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe?- ela perguntou sussurrando em sua boca, o cavaleiro balançou a cabeça e inclinando a dela para ele contornou os lábios de Shina com a ponta da língua lentamente para logo toma-los para si num beijo intenso e possessivo. O corpo dela respondia a ele espontaneamente e se deixava conduzir para onde ele quisesse, os arrepios e calores não cessaram nem quando pararam de beijar devido a falta de ar e muito menos pararia pois agora Shura já estava de pé a levando para o quarto.

-E você sabe o quanto eu te amo?- ele perguntou depositando ela na cama, ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu para ele-Então eu acho que devo mostrar- ele passou a mão na lateral do corpo dela e ela sorriu aquele sorriso que Shura adorava.

Fim.

* * *

**E aí gostaram? Espero que sim.**  
**A fic acaba aí mesmo, não é que eu seja uma pessoa má, mas é que eu não sou boa com hentais, eu acho, portanto eu deixo essa parte para vocês exercitarem a parte depravada de seus cérebros ^^**

**ps. quando eu digitava Mu no meu word assim que eu dava espaço virava Um, que coisa não?!**


End file.
